


Friends With Benefits (Keanu Reeves x Reader Series) Part 3

by ficsnroses



Series: Friends With Benefits (Keanu Reeves x Reader Series) [3]
Category: Actor RPF, American (US) Actor RPF, Canadian Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Blow Jobs, Consensual Sex, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Friends With Benefits, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:00:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23322091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ficsnroses/pseuds/ficsnroses
Summary: What happens when two, lonely friends start seeing and confiding in each other for sex? A tricky friends with benefits love story, when feelings get in the way.
Relationships: Keanu Reeves/Reader, Keanu Reeves/You
Series: Friends With Benefits (Keanu Reeves x Reader Series) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1677169
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	Friends With Benefits (Keanu Reeves x Reader Series) Part 3

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter 3 ~ The Calm Before The Storm.

Fluttering your eyelids open to the dewy morning sun, you blinked open and away the sleep of the night. You found yourself in Keanu’s bedroom, where you’d been many times before, but never first thing in the morning. You felt a small smile creep onto your honey dripped lips, grinning at the remembrance of last night’s past.

With a slight shift and a pull of the shared duvet, you winced lightly at the tension between your legs. The sex was _amazing_ last night, and although it was supposed to be focused on pleasing Keanu and easing his stress from training, he made sure to take care of you real well towards the end. That’s the type of lover he was, he always made sure to pay extra attention in pleasing his partner, in _a_ ll the right ways.

You felt the spot beside you still weighted, Keanu nonchalantly dozing off still, with the escape of small snores off his lips filling the serene room. Turns out, he does snore a little, unbeknownst to him. But, it wasn’t a loud or annoying snore, it was calm. The type that lulls you to sleep as white noise, letting you know you’re not alone as you lie awake into the dark hours of the night. The type that provides assurance and company, lets you know _you’re not alone_.

Propping yourself up with a yawn, you debate on whether to wake Keanu, or not. He looks so at ease. Its nice to see him like this – you normally don’t get to see him this vulnerable and at peace. A close second may be the way his eyes close in ecstasy when he first feels your tight core wrap around his member each time you find yourselves getting intimate, however. But that was different. This peacefulness seemed different, more carefree.

He’s sprawled on his back, with the duvet coming just up to his mid. He has an arm draped over his forehead, resting to block out light, with his other arm rest beside him on the bed. You divert your gaze lower, down to a slight rise in the duvet just below his waist.

_Morning wood._

Your eyes widen slightly; you weren’t expecting to see that first thing in the morning. Although, there was nothing _weird_ about it, per say, its just a thing that happens to guys. Of all people, you were probably the one that shouldn’t think much of it. You literally had sex with him all the time.

Grinning slightly, an idea sprung in your mind.

Licking your lips, you move the duvet off of yourself, before crawling closer to Keanu. He’s still snoring away, completely unknown to your awakening. You lift the duvet off him, gathering it near the rear of the bed, before positioning yourself on your knees to his side.

In nothing but a pair of boxers, his length looks absolutely delicious, stretching the fabric, the outline of his cock prominent on the seams. So appetizing. Your lips practically dripped sap.

You were never really one for tasting men. Sucking someone’s dick seemed rather…silly? to you in your previous flings.

But with Keanu, something inside you clicked and change your perspective on the topic. You loved knowing you were making him feel so good. You loved knowing how you made all his sensitive nerves tingle, sending piercing shocks of pleasure through his body.

You loved the way he fit and filled inside your mouth, you unable to speak, your every thought & feeling obstructed with him jammed in your mouth whole, leaving you so vulnerable, nothing but the sole purpose of making him forget all his worries darkening your mind. The way you could feel his delicate skin, each vein in his girthy cock, all stored away in your inviting, alluring mouth. To make _him_ feel good. To make _him_ at ease. That was all it was about.

Tucking a few strands of hair behind your ear, you palm his clothed length. With a slip of your fingers into the waistband of his boxers, you swallow in anticipation. Leaning down, you graze your lips over the bulge of the fabric, lightly nipping, tugging with your teeth. Your hot breath over the lump clearly made his cock rise bigger.

Keanu’s lips part, and he stirs blithely in his slumber. You pull down the band of his boxers, watching his cock spring out in release. Seeing him erect still surprises you, despite how many times you’ve had him. It baffled you that he even fits inside you.

Groping his balls, you run your warm tongue from the base to his shaft, swirling it around his tip before diving back down an inch of the way, lips wrapped around him. As mentioned, he’s quite big. You can’t take him in whole yet, although you have been training yourself to, and you’ve sure made progress. Keanu’s quite encouraging actually, he’s always been patient and won’t try to make you do anything you can’t.

Sinking him deeper into your mouth, you swirl your tongue around the circumference of his cock. You start with shallow bobs, loosening your jaw. As he grows fully erect, you take more and more of him, hallowing your cheeks, occasionally letting him out of your mouth with a “pop” sound.

Keanu’s eyes blink open as the feeling of you sucking him off becomes too much for his tranquil state. He props himself up on his elbows, still laying on his back, and catches the striking view of you, his pre cum drenched cock shoved deep into your mouth.

With a soft moan, he brings his left hand to tangle in your hair, pushing it back out of your face.

“Y/N….oh god.” He whimpers, fighting the urge to close his eyes and lean his head back in delight.

“That’s it, baby, just like that.” He groans, as you bob up and down faster now. He lightly pushes your head down on him, just enough to guide you, but not hurt you, or make you take more than you can.

With doe eyes, you stare up into his eyes, cheeks hallowed.

He watches you suck on his member, incoherent gags falling out of your mouth, the sound of throaty slickness bobbing him.

‘”Oh…Y/N…..I’m not gonna last long, hun.” You hear him just above a whisper, his morning voice course and gruff. Taking him deeper and deeper, you use your hand to pump the remaining length, twisting. Within seconds, a few particularly robust moans evacuate Keanu’s mouth.

“Y/N…oh Y/N…fuck baby. You’re so good to me, baby.” You hear Keanu praise. “Fuck, oh god…” he grunts, eyes shutting tight as his grasp on your hair stiffens. You feel his warm, creamy release into your mouth, shooting ribbons cascading down your throat.

Licking up each and every drop of the velvety cum off his shaft, swallowing, you finish with a wipe of your mouth.

“Good morning,” you smile up at him, still on your knees.

“Good fucking morning it is, that may have been the best I’ve ever woke up.” He chuckles. Creeping up off his back into a sitting position, he pulls you close by the wrist. “You have to let me return the favour, darling.” He says, smirking, eyes fixated on your bottoms.

“I’d love to, but I really wanna get a hold of the pill. The faster you take it, the better it works.” You sigh, raising up, off the bed. Keanu had came inside you the night before, and unfortunately that was still a problem you had to deal with this otherwise lovely morning.

“Of course.” He says, running his hand through his hair, yawning. “I’ll leave you to get dressed. I’ll make us some coffee.” He says, lifting the duvet and planting his feet onto the wooden floor.

He walks up to you on the way out, and places a warm kiss to your cheek.

“You really didn’t have to, princess.” He brings his lips closer to your ear. “I’ll be returning the favour. Soon.” He whispers, before walking out of the room.

*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*

After some freshly pressed dark roast, Keanu and you venture off to the drugstore. You take his car, him in the driver’s seat. With the radio playing 70’s hits in the background, Keanu breaks the comfortable silence.

“Work today?” he asks, eyes on the road.

“No, was planning to work from home actually.” You reply, looking out the window.

“Wanna watch a movie or something after?” he proposes. “Maybe go out for some brunch?”

You ponder for a moment. Many of the times, you found yourself pondering your relationship. What were you two? You weren’t dating, but you were intimate. You were friends, you guessed, but what friends sleep together on a regular basis, and still hang out and go normal friend things? It confused you. But you were going along with it – because you cared for Keanu genuinely, and your relationship, no matter what it was, meant to you. It really meant to you.

“Yeah, I guess. Wooden Spoon?” you propose.

“I was literally thinking that.” He laughs lightly.

Walking into the drugstore after getting parked, Keanu stays close by your side as you lead the way. Thankfully, you didn’t need a prescription for plan B. Just a series of uncomfortable questions with the local pharmacist.

_“When was your last menstrual period, ma’am?”_ she asks you. You’re leaning on the counter, Keanu by your side, looking into the distance, glancing around. It wasn’t that these things made him uncomfortable, its just that…he wasn’t your “boyfriend”. He wasn’t sure if he should walk away, or stay beside you.

“Uhm..about 3 weeks ago.” You reply, quietly.

_“When most recently did you engage in unprotected sexual intercourse?”_ the pharmacist asks, taking notes.

“Last night. Around 11:00pm.” You say. The pharmacist looks Keanu’s way as he awkwardly smiles. It made you sort of uncomfortable that she knew you & Keanu had had sex. It’s more of a private thing, you felt.

_“Have you used emergency contraceptive in the last month, and are you using any other forms of birth control?”_ she asks.

“No, and yes. Condoms.” You say, quietly again.

_“Okaaay miss, and finally, do you have any allergies, and are you currently taking any other medications?”_

“No, and no.” you say. The pharmacist hands you a box contained in a small paper bag. _“There you go, ma’am. $45.50.”_ she says, punching it in the till.

“Debit.” Keanu says, lightly nudging you to move a little so he can pay.

“Ke, its okay.” You say, taking some cash out of your purse.

“No way, I got it.” He says, swiping his card. Picking up the bag off the counter, he places his hand on the small of your back. “Shall we head out then?” he asks.

*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*

You stopped for brunch at The Wooden Spoon, sharing some laughs and having a good time. To be honest, you often found yourself enjoying this side of him the most. Just his unabashed company. His friendliness, his concern and care, his beaming personality.

The drive home was filled with a comfortable silence as you gazed out the window, Keanu had rested his hand on your thigh. It wasn’t really a romantic gesture, per say. More of a…”I’m here for you,” type of way. You think.

Once back at Keanu’s house, he unlocks the door, letting you both in.

“I’m just gonna go change, pick out a movie till then? Absolutely no rom coms this time, by the way!” he exclaims, laughing.

“Can’t make any promises. Oh my god, can we watch Love Actually? Its almost Christmas!” you beg.

“No no no, you made me watch it 3 times last year, I’m putting a cap on any Christmas movies until at least December 15th.” He eyed you, climbing up the stairs.

You smiled lightly to yourself.

~~~

Bringing your phone out of your pocket, you opt to browse Netflix for a film. Finding your social media handles tagged in a series of paparazzi pictures said otherwise.

**_“Keanu Reeves Out To Lunch With Seemingly Girlfriend”_ **reads a tabloid, accompanied with a series of pictures scattered over Instagram.

**_“The pair have been spotted around town frequently, could this mystery woman be the one who has stole the long time bachelor’s heart?”_ **

You felt your heart drop. It was dawning on you now, more than ever before. You constantly had a voice in the back of your mind, pressuring you, questioning what you were really doing with Keanu. What really was your relationship? It seemed you two were stuck in the middle of a bridge, hanging onto loose threads of both sides of the band.

You were not dating, that was for sure. But you were friends, good friends. But you also were engaging in sexual intercourse. What type of good friends go out for brunch, sleep over at each others houses, watch movies but also fuck at the same time? It was stupid.

And now, the media had you pinned as his lover. It all seemed wrong.

Keanu and you both mutually decided – it was just sex. All you two wanted from each other was sex. No strings attached, no commitment, just intimacy, which both of you otherwise lonely individuals needed from time to time.

All of this extra stuff, like doing things together, going out together, had to stop. You weren’t his girlfriend, and he wasn’t your boyfriend. You were friends with benefits. That’s all. You couldn’t continue this fallacy of just being “really good friends”.

You knew your weak heart. You’d fall for him. You’d fall hard, and that would ruin everything. It needed to be _just_ sex.

With a patter down the wooden stairs, Keanu advanced towards the living room where you were situated, after grabbing a bottle of cold water.

“Find anything, Rudolph?” he snickers, handing the water bottle your way for you to share with him. In his arm, he had a blanket tucked away, supposedly for the two of you as well. He had changed into a white t shirt, with a pair of sweatpants, his long subtly brunette kissed hair freshly combed back. He smelled of a renewed layer of crisped pine cologne.

“Actually, I think I’m gonna head out. I really gotta get that work done.” You say, raising yourself off the couch and grabbing your bag.

“Oh…okay?” Keanu utters, a confused gaze plastering on his face. “Can’t it wait a couple hours?” he questions, running his fingers through his hair.

“No, unfortunately.” You weakly smile, before heading towards the door, him trailing behind.

“Oh, alright. Wanna meet up tonight then?” he proposes, smirking.

“I’ll be swarmed all day, sorry. See you around, Ke.” You wave, as he opens the door for you.

Letting yourself out, you hear him reply under his breath. “Okay, bye for now then.”

With the thud of the large door closing shut, Keanu leans against the door frame, taken back.

“See you around? What the fuck is that supposed to mean?” he thinks to himself, brows furrowing together.

Everything had been going pretty well, since she got there the previous night. They had mind blowing sex the night before, she slept over and woke him up in a rather _sinful_ way, and they grabbed brunch together, having a pretty nice time.

Had he done something?


End file.
